Dragon Ball Z: Season 10: Episode 2: Sun And Wolf:
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: Match two of the World's Martial Arts Tournament has begun! Yamcha VS. Krilin. Who will advance to the next round? Roshi is being himself, that is to say, a pervert. Vegeta is still being a great grumbling sour patch kid. A disturbance has made itself known to Piccolo. Uub, and Goku are still off training.


Dragon Ball Z: Season 10: Episode 2:

Wolf And Sun:

By Fantasyficcer 86:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, accept for who I am. Akira Toryama, thank you!

Narrator:

Last time on Dragon Ball Z! The news of the next tournament is muffled a bit by the emergence of a visitor in the dead of night. Goku has been off training Uub for the last five years. If this strange arrival proves hostile, will Gotenks, and Vegeta be enough to stop this being? Also, if this new arrivals pod is parked in the city, what of this other pod? Or is there another pod? If there is, who could that be? A good being chasing this being because they are bad? Or, Is the person whom showed up at Capsule Corp the good one? Who is going after who? And...why? Who will win the next match, after Piccolo tricked Buu in the first match, who will win between Krilin, and Yamcha? Who will win the tournament? The new being? How many of these questions will be answered? Will any of these questions be answered? Will we find anything out? Today on Dragon Ball Z!"

On the outskirts of a city half the world away, a being encased within shadow was locked inside of a pod, full of heeling fluid.

Dende brought his head up. "Mr. Popo, do you feel that?"

"Not really. I can't feel energy like you can. Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm worried but I don't know why."

"Well, the tournament is playing out now. Maybe that is what you are feeling? If it worries you so much, why not go watch in person?"

"It would be best to watch events unfold in person. Will you fine if I leave the lookout?"

"Oh yes. Go ahead."

"The good thing is the others have collected the dragon balls, as a pre-contest. Or, so it seems. If something bad happens, you'll know. Best of luck Mr. Popo." Mr. Popo nodded. Dende left the lookout, flying as usual. "Goodbye Mr. Popo!"

"Goodbye, Dende!" Mr. Popo looked after his very special friend fondly, as he flew away.

As Dende flew he began debating, within his own mind, what these two energy sources meant. Both of them being there at all seemed oddly ominous. He could sense where Goku was, and the others were powerful to stand against anything. Dende flew as fast as he could towards the tournament. He had to tell the others his suspicions about it all.

A knee came straight for his face, he dodged desperately. "Oh geeze!" Krilin squeaked as he then blocked a right hook to the jaw then, a kick to the belly was also checked via another dodge. A furious flurry of blows hailed down unrelentingly.

_"I've got em! He's about to reach the edge of the ring! Yes!" _Yamcha thought in triumph. Yamcha upped his relentless efforts. "AW!" Yamcha yelled in dismay as Krilin to flight, avoiding a sure ring out. Krlin then charged Yamcha. The tackle would have carried Yamcha out of the ring, if Yamcha hadn't taken to the air in turn. Krilin snarled.

"Oh my! Now they're both in the air! My, my, my! Can't say we've never seen that before!" The Host cooed to the cheering crowd. The Host began to run around the ring, the best to catch all of the action for the crowd, from every angle.

Blocking, and dodging Yamcha, and Krlin were now fighting in mid air. Yamcha threw a low level energy blast at Krilin.

"God this is boring." Vegeta muttered to himself. he turned away from the fight. "And I have not a challenge at all in my match to look forward to." Everybody ignored Vegeta's usual grumpiness. They were all preparing for their own battles.

Ducking the energy blast of Yamcha's, Krilin got Yamcha in a mid air double arm lock, only to be kicked hard in the head.

Eighteen turned to Soroto, as they were all standing in the little hut all the fighters hung around in before their respective matches. "Have you been in many fights? Or, tournaments for that matter?" The other woman's tail flicked.

"Yes. I have seen many tournaments. I have only been in two. These fighters are obviously not full blooded Saiyans."

"Nope. Nor androids." Eighteen agreed.

"How would you feel if we, when we do face each other, put on a better show?"

"I've never given much of a care of what these sycophants of the current Champion think but, lets at least do better than them"

"Agreed." Soroto nodded.

Krilin, and Yamcha traded blow for blow both on the ground, and in the air. Krilin didn't want to do it but this was for all the marbles. "Destructo disc!" He delivered the move in mod air, it missed. Krilin knew it would. "Solar flair!"

They knew each other too well. Yamcha clapped his hands to his eyes, and began screaming. He fell to the ring floor.

"Yamcha? Are you okay?" Usually solar flair didn't cause this kind of reaction. It stung the eyes, yes, but not like this.

"Gotcha! Wolf-fang-fist!" He knocked Krilin out cold. For Yamcha had closed his eyes right before the solar flair had hit him.

"Oh my! Do we have a Knock out?!" The Host jumped up onto the stage excitedly.

"Excellent battle strategy." Soroto muttered. "He even used a trick against his friend in order to win. Very gutsy. I respect that."

"Oh come on. Get up Krilin!" Eighteen shouted.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...and, ten!" The Host shouted to the crowd.

"That was a dirty move, Yamcha." Krilin said, when he staggered to his feet a few moments later. "Ow."

"Well, solar flair is a kind of a dirty move too, Krilin. Besides, you don't really want to face your Wife do you? Come on."

"Oh. Well, that's a good point." Krilin mumbled, rubbing his head. They walked back to the waiting hut, side by side.

"Okay! Well, well, well! That was as exciting as it was confusing! Could we get our next two competitors out here please? Thank you!" The Host crooned into his beloved microphone. "That would be Trunks, and Gohan. Both Sons of Goku, and Vegeta respectively. Goku is a former champion of this turnament, and Vegeta...uh...killed some of us."

"Oh for crying out loud." Vegeta grumbled to himself.

"Anyway, lets not think of that. Lets focus on this tournament, more specifically, this fight right here because I think it's going to be a doozey! Remember, they can both do that weird...uh...hair thing. Alright! Here we go!" The crowd cheered.

The Ox King, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle were all trying to break up Bulma, and Chichi. They were coming to blows over who will win out of Gohan, and Trunks. "Ladies, ladies! Please! Oh very nice ladies!" Roshi grabbed something firm, and very pleasing to his perverted digits. He enjoyed for as long as about a second. He was smacked into the first row. Roshi climbed back up to where the others were once again. He grumbled the whole way.

Dende dropped down, and landed in the very entrance of the stadium. He had to by a ticket, and a backstage pass but he made it to the fighting hut. He kept a few zenny in his pocket for such things. He'd learned. Nameks didn't have any need for money, normally. He went into the waiting hut. He looked over his shoulder and noted with interest that it was to be Gohan, and Trunks whom would fight next. Other than Vegeta, and the other, Dende was warmly welcomed by everybody. "Hello everybody. Piccolo could I speak to you? It's a matter of great import indeed."

"Fine. Out here." Piccolo knew what Dende wanted to speak about. When they were outside, he explaned everything to Dende about their strange new visitor. Dende nodded. That meant that the much younger namek knew.

"I have already sensed as much, from atop the lookout. No. It's that other presence which worries me. That one is overwhelmingly, vastly even, powerful. I don't know if Vegeto could stand against that one. The fight would be even."

"I know."

"To make matters worse, this other presence is in stasis. However, what will take place once it awakens?"

"We act. How we do so will come with the flow of events. Vegeto is not our only hope though. There is also, Gotenks."

"And Uub, I know. But will it be enough?"

"We will find out when this stasis is over."

"Agreed, I guess. Should we tell the others?"

"Not until the threat grows a bit more. I think that our new house guest knows more than she has yet revealed to us."

"What makes you say that?"

"She is hunting Goku. Let him figure it out."

"Goku normally cannot figure out what a box is. I'm not saying that to be mean. He's just not a solver of things. Only a strong fighter."

"Vegeta then. His power is more than his muscle. It lays within his mind as well."

"True."

"Lets watch the tournament. That is where this all will take form from, I think. I can feel it."

"Agreed. That is really why I am here." They both fell silent and put their senses to work. A few moments went by.

"I don't know if Gohan can even transform into a super Saiyan any longer. He has become a bit of a nerd, to use an Earth word."

"Trunks then. Trunks will emerge the victor. I sense that he can become a super Saiyan in spades now. With Vegeta as a Father, I am not surprised."

"I remember when he was a powerful child, as sporadic as it was. Now his power has diminished so dramatically."

"We'll see what he can do now." Dende said, going silent. They both began to watch the tournament with their inner senses along with their outer senses. The fight was soon to begin between the two half Saiyans. The Sons of Goku, and Vegeta.

"Well, I'm ready if you are." Gohan told Trunks, whom laughed a little.

"I can sort of sense that you can barely change into a super Saiyan nowadays. I have been training with my Father. Check this out." Gohan did. To his slight shock, Trunks transformed into a super Saiyan pretty easily. Then, he ascended.

"What?!" They battled for a few minutes, but Gohan could not catch Trunks. This was despite the fact that Gohan transformed into a super Saiyan. Trunks now had learned the energy shield. Trunks knocked Gohan out of the ring via an energy blast. Trunks powered down, helped Gohan up, and they returned back to the waiting hut. "More training."

"Yeah. But you did okay, for somebody who almost never trains anymore." Trunks reassured Gohan. Come on. Sensu bean time."

"Wow! A ring out in about thirteen minutes! Now we have the third match of the tournament! Eighteen vs. Soroto!"

"Soroto walked with Eighteen to the ring, they face one another. They nodded once at one another. They would fight one another.

"Soroto is a new comer but Eighteen nearly won the tournament, before going down hard to our great Champ himself, Hercule!"

Eighteen scowled at this last from the Host. She'd lost by design. No matter now. She took up a fighting stance, determinately.

Soroto threw her hands up, tail unfurling from around her shapely waist. She began cajoling forth the blutz waves. Soroto was ready. The false moon glimmered far overhead. The crowd, confused, gazed up at it. Vegeta groaned to himself.

"Oh my! What is this?!" The host all but sang into his microphone. They did not know that history was to repeat itself.

Narrator:

"Yamcha has advanced to the next round. Dende has joined the Z fighters. Soroto, and Eighteen have agreed to battle with everything they have. However, Soroto seems very calm. Why? What could this other being in another pod be, or who? Whomever they are, they have spooked both Dende, and Piccolo. Could Vegeta be the key to this puzzle, how? Will Goku get back to the others in time to be of any aid? What are Uub's new capabilities, if any? Will we Find out? The women one from Earth, one from the dead Vegeta take the battlefield. Get ready for a f real ight! Next time on Dragon Ball Z!"

Episode 3: Android VS. Saiyan"


End file.
